


Pineapple Worship

by DTS



Category: Psych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how far will Shawn go to celebrate the pineapple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this comes off soundling like a travel brochure but it needed to be done. It's also my first fic in this fandom so please be kind! The festival mentioned is real and takes place in the next town over. http://www.pineapplefestival.info/

“Dude, did you know there’s a town in Florida that celebrates the pineapple every November?”

Gus knew he wouldn’t get any work done, especially with Shawn in full Google-mode.

“This looks great! Food, rides, music. We should totally go.”

“Shawn, we are not going cross-country just for a pineapple festival.”

“’Just a pineapple festival’?” Shawn put a hand to his chest. “You wound me, Gus. Just think of it, all that fair food, crafts, and look at the musical guests.”

Gus looked at the screen. “Well, I did like her dancing.”

“We can make a trip of it. We can hit Disney World, South Beach—we could ask Jules for some cool places to go--oh, and go to the Everglades and take a ride on one of those boats with the giant fan on them. What are they called?”

“Airboats.” Gus read a bit more about the town. “You do know there are no more pineapple plantations there?”

“That’s why it’s so cool they still celebrate it. All that delicious food in one place: pineapple smoothies, turnovers, sorbet…”

Gus moved back to his own laptop and pulled up a travel site. He had better book this trip before Shawn had them traipsing all over the state. Maybe he could use some of his frequent flyer miles.


End file.
